


Мне оставить тебя невозможно

by Luchiana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Missing Scene, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Услышав новости из Берлина, Пеппер хочет услышать от Тони объяснения.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	Мне оставить тебя невозможно

Когда Тони после истории с Альтроном снова стал невыносим, Пеппер сочла за благо взять передышку. Заниматься делами компании, не отвлекаясь на то, чтобы ходить за Тони нянькой, напоминать ему есть и спать, выгоняя из мастерской, где он в очередной раз затеял нечто глобальное ― клятвенно заверив её, что новый проект точно не свалит из дома устраивать человечеству геноцид и вообще не опасен. В другой раз она бы усомнилась, но не когда ослепительная улыбка проскальзывает мимо глаз Тони.

Иногда ему необходимо побыть с самим собой, чтобы решить для себя нечто важное. А самой Пеппер ― побыть без Тони. Тем более, что работы невпроворот, и несмотря на все трудности, управлять Старк Индастриз всё же проще, чем управляться с Тони Старком, даже если любишь его без памяти.

Особенно если любишь его без памяти.

И вот они поговорили и решили, что возьмут небольшой перерыв. Пеппер искренне считала, что поступает правильно ― для них обоих.

Когда секретарь посреди банкета с советом директоров отводит Пеппер в сторону и показывает видео с новостями из Берлина, это похоже на какой-то дурной, совершенно невозможный сон. На чью-то больную фантазию, потому что не может же быть такого, чтобы Стив Роджерс пошёл против правил, а Тони Старк вдруг взялся защищать закон. Вывернутый наизнанку мир, в котором Капитан Америка ― преступник… Пеппер терпеть не могла сюрреалистов.

Когда между делом репортёр обмолвился о несчастье с Роуди, у Пеппер едва не подкосились ноги.

Ясно было одно: необходимо срочно поговорить с Тони, поэтому, справившись у Пятницы о том, что Тони возвращается в Нью-Йорк, она отменила два ужина, встречу с журналистом и массаж и села на самолёт.

Всю дорогу Пеппер сходила с ума от беспокойства, злилась, ругалась про себя, от растерянности не зная, что и думать обо всей этой ситуации с Соглашениями и Капитаном. Знала только, что вытрясет из Тони всю правду.

Когда она приехала на базу, первым делом отправилась в мастерскую, но, на удивление, Тони там не оказалось. Обнаружился Тони в гостиной, в полном одиночестве ― если не считать компанией бутылку скотча. Едва початую, как ни странно.

― Ты немедленно объяснишь мне, что происходит, Тони. Почему в новостях сообщают, что большинство Мстителей вне закона, кто будет оплачивать ремонт аэропорта, и чем ты в этот раз выбесил Стива?!

Тони вздрогнул, словно отмер, и медленно обернулся.

Все упрёки Пеппер, какие ещё готовы были слететь с языка, застряли в горле при виде такого потухшего, такого пустого взгляда Тони. Никогда прежде ― ни после Афганистана, ни после читаури ― она не видела Тони таким потерянным.

― Пеппер?

Никогда не видела его таким… разбитым.

А потом ей на глаза попался оставленный в углу «Марк». Весь покорёженный, с отлетевшими пластинами, глубокими царапинами ― и почти аккуратной, ровной пробоиной посреди груди, прямо через реактор. Рядом, прислонённый к «Марку», стоял знаменитый капитанский щит.

Два и два Пеппер сложила мгновенно, почувствовав, как леденеют руки. Она ещё помнила те дни, когда реактор был частью Тони ― был жизнью и сердцем Тони. И пусть он больше не зависел от этого устройства, сами костюмы Тони воспринимал как часть себя, уж Пеппер-то знала.

Так, значит, Капитан Америка обратил против Тони свой щит? Ну что ж, на чай она его больше не пригласит.

― Я тут узнал, что Говарда убили, ― глухим, внезапно чужим голосом заговорил Тони. ― Это не был несчастный случай, мои родители погибли не в автокатастрофе. Их убили. И Роджерс… знал.

Клатч с тихим стуком упал на пол, в сторону слетели дизайнерские туфли на шпильках, и вот Пеппер уже сидит на диване, изо всех сил прижимая Тони к себе.

Ей не так уж важно, кто прав или виноват. Не важно, на сколько пунктов вновь рухнут котировки Старк Индастриз. Совершенно наплевать на журналистов, наплевать, кто и что думает или говорит о Тони Старке.

Единственное, что сейчас важно, это мысль: она не должна была оставлять Тони одного.

И больше уже никогда не оставит. Что бы ни случилось, она будет на его стороне.

Пеппер прижимает Тони ближе, гладит по волосам и приговаривает:

― Я рядом.


End file.
